Broken
by siapa
Summary: "Tentu saja tidak," jawab Gaara sehingga membuat Hinata tersenyum dengan malu di seberang sana. Malam itu mereka habiskan berdua dalam pembicaraan sederhana namun sangat menyenangkan. Bahkan Gaara melupakan janjinya untuk menelepon kembali Sakura, gadis y
1. Chapter 1

_My first GaaSaku! Aslinya ini orific saya di FictionPress. Jadi kalo nemu typo, maklumin aja kali ya. Dan pastinya ini **AU**, jadi kalo **OOC** maklumin juga, karena menurut saya sendiri jika cerita dengan setting AU tidak harus terlalu berpatokan dengan karakter aslinya.  
_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing in here. Kecuali ceritanya._

* * *

_**Broken**_

_Presented by __**Lunarthemis**_

**BAB 1**

* * *

Beberapa burung gereja bertengger di batang pohon yang kebetulan letaknya tepat berada di depan rumah itu. Meskipun rumah tersebut tidak terlalu besar, namun seolah menyimpan banyak kehangatan di sana. Dan juga kenangan gadis itu bersama teman serta keluarganya yang berada di tempat yang jauh darinya.

Jemari lentik itu terus menari di atas _keyboard_ laptop dengan gerakan cepat dan suatu kebetulan tak ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan meskipun matanya terus terfokus pada layar monitor laptop. Terkadang sesekali jari telunjuk kanannya menggeser sedikit ke atas letak kacamata minusnya yang agak merosot menuruni pangkal hidung mancungnya.

'_Dan hal paling penting yang Shigure dan Sachiko pelajari adalah bahwa Tuhan tidak akan pernah membiarkan umatnya menyesali yang namanya jatuh cinta. Karena Tuhan selalu bergerak secara misterius untuk membuat umatnya bersyukur karena merasakan yang namanya mencintai._

"_At least, we're together now."_

—_**Tamat—**__'_

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menyesap kopinya pelan dengan mata yang seolah mengoreksi tiap barisan kalimat yang terpampang di layar monitor laptop hitamnya itu. Di balik cangkir kopi susunya, ia bisa merasakan bibirnya sakit karena tersenyum terlalu lebar semenjak dirinya berhasil mengetikan kata 'Tamat' di akhir karya tulisnya yang berjudul _Isolation_.

Dia menghela napas pelan. "_Well_, akhirnya selesai juga, untung saja H-1 selesainya. Kalau tidak selesai-selesai, bisa mati aku apalagi _deadline_ sudah di depan mata," gumamnya seraya meletakkan kembali cangkir kopi susunya tepat di samping _mouse_.

Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak untuk pergi menuju kulkas dan mengambil buah apel dari sana. Digigitnya apel merah tersebut sembari dirinya berjalan mendekati jendela besar yang memperlihatkan pemandangan taman kecil yang dibuatnya bersama dua sahabatnya, Ino dan Tenten, ketika ia baru pindah ke Konoha.

Tak lama kemudian, ponsel yang diletakkan di dekat laptopnya itu berdering nyaring. Diraihnya benda mungil tersebut dan didekatkan ke telinganya setelah menekan tombol jawab. "_Ohayou._"

"_Pagi, Sakura-chan! Ini aku, Naruto. Maaf ya ganggu pagi-pagi, aku ingin membicarakan novelmu itu bagaimana jadinya? Kalau sudah selesai, kau bisa langsung membawanya ke kantorku nanti siang. Kau tidak lupa dengan janjimu waktu itu, kan?_" tanya cowok yang mengaku bernama Naruto itu.

Gadis bernama Sakura itu mengangguk paham. "Iya, aku tau kok. Nanti aku segera ke sana, tapi kapan kau memberi keputusan untuk dibuat filmnya?"

"_Aku usahakan secepatnya, yang penting aku baca lebih dulu alur cerita novelmu. Kalau menurutku bagus dan cocok untuk dibuat film, nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi dan kita urus pembuatan filmnya. Lagipula, aku rasa aku tidak perlu meragukan kemampuan menulismu itu, kau kan novelis jempolan,_" ujar Naruto dengan nada memuji yang sedikit membuat Sakura merasa malu.

"Bisa saja kau itu," sela Sakura.

"_Hehe, aku serius kok. Justru saking yakinnya dengan ceritamu itu, aku sudah menemukan aktor dan aktris yang cocok untuk memerankan cerita buatanmu itu. Aku jamin, ini bukan artis sembarangan yang sering kau kira jelek dan semacamnya. Dan aku yakin dengan menggunakan ceritamu serta dengan pemerannya artis-artis itu, _production house_ milikku semakin melambung, begitu juga dengan karirmu di bidang menulis. Iya, kan?_"

Sakura tengah berpikir keras sembaru jemari telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk pelan kaca jendela. Tak dipungkiri ia merasakan rasa bangga tersendiri ketika Naruto mengatakan hal demikian. Dan memang sejak dulu, inilah yang selalu ia harapkan.

Akan ada banyak orang yang membaca cerita buatanya sendiri. Hasil kerja kerasnya yang sangat membuahkan hasil. Apalagi kini Naruto yang merupakan temannya sejak SMA dan kini menjadi sutradara hebat menawarkan keuntungan besar kepadanya. Apalagi yang kurang? Ia cukup berkata 'ya' dan semuanya akan segera diurus. Mimpinya akan segera terwujudkan!

"O-oke. Kalau begitu, aku mandi dulu, lalu aku akan langsung berangkat ke kantormu," sahut Sakura setelah sekian menit berdiam diri.

Ia bisa merasakan Naruto tersenyum puas. "_Nah, begitu dong! Jangan lama-lama ya, kebetulan nanti ada calon pemeran novelmu itu yang akan datang ke sini. Ya sekalian bisa _sharing_ soal ceritamu itu. Oke, aku tunggu nih. _Jaa!"

"_Jaa!_"

Sakura menjauhkan ponselnya itu dan menekan tombol akhiri pembicaraan. Ia langsung berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi setelah mengambil handuk dan kunciran rambutnya. Tak berapa lama setelah membersihkan diri, ia telah rapih dengan pakaiannya yang sederhana. Lagipula ia tak butuh pakaian mewah, pada dasarnya ia memang tergolong cantik alami, tanpa polesan.

Great_, mimpiku sudah di depan mata sekarang!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Taksi _blue bird_ itu memelankan laju kendaraannya tepat di depan sebuah gerbang berwarna putih gading. Sakura segera memberi bayaran ongkos antarnya dan segera keluar dari sana untuk menemui Naruto. Di depan pintu gerbang tersebut, ia melihat seorang satpam yang tengah berjaga di dekat sana.

Ia berjalan menghampiri satpam tersebut. "Permisi, _Ojisan_. Apa ada Naruto di dalam?"

"Maaf, sebelumnya nona siapa, ya?" tanya satpam itu dengan nada sopan.

Sakura terlihat berusaha membalasnya dengan senyum tipis. "Saya Sakura, novelis yang ingin menawarkan novel saya kepada Naruto. Saya teman dia juga kok, _Ojisan_."

Satpam itu terlihat mengangguk pelan. Kemudian, ia membuka pintu gerbang untuk membiarkan gadis itu masuk ke dalam _production house_ tersebut.

"Mari ikut saya, nona," ajak satpam itu dilanjutkan dengan dirinya menyuruh salah satu satpam yang lain untuk berjaga-jaga di depan pintu gerbang.

Mereka mulai memasuki rumah produksi yang merupakan milik Naruto itu. Bangunan tersebut berlantai dua dengan desain sederhana dan barang-barang antik yang berjejeran di tiap sudut ruangan. Sakura berkali-kali menemukan lembaran-lembaran poster film yang tak lain dan tak bukan merupakan film yang telah disutradarai oleh Naruto sendiri.

Akhirnya, mereka mulai menghentikan langkah tepat di depan pintu mahoni yang merupakan ruangan tempat Naruto bekerja.

"Nona saya tinggal di sini, ya. Uzumaki-_san_ ada di dalam, tapi sedang ada tamu sepertinya. Anda bisa tunggu saja di sofa sana," kata si satpam yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala dari Sakura sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak pergi dan duduk di sofa setelah satpam itu melangkah pergi untuk melanjutkan tugasnya.

Sembari menunggu Naruto, Sakura menyibukkan diri dengan membaca beberapa majalah _fashion_ yang disediakan di atas meja sana. Sebenarnya ia tak begitu tertarik dengan hal-hal berbau _fashion_ dan sejenisnya. Berbeda sekali dengan Ino yang sangat menyukai hal tersebut. Mungkin lebih dikarenakan keluarganya ada di Konoha juga sehingga tak menutupi kemungkinan betapa mudahnya Ino untuk membeli apa yang diinginkannya. Sedangkan orang tuanya sendiri ada di luar kota.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Sakura dapat mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan ia langsung menolehkan kepalanya ketika melihat seorang gadis cantik keluar dari ruang kerja Naruto bersama sang pemilik ruangan tersebut. Mereka terlihat tengah membicarakan sesuatu, sampai akhirnya Naruto menyadari kehadiran Sakura di sana.

"Eh, kau sudah datang, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati Sakura dengan diikuti gadis berambut _indigo_ di belakangnya.

"Iyalah, kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku datang ke sini," jawab Sakura dengan nada bergurau.

"Oiya, Sakura-_chan_, kenalkan ini Hinata Hyuuga, dia yang aku bilang akan menjadi salah satu pemeran utama untuk cerita novelmu itu. Judulnya _A_ _Half_ _Circle_ dan _Isolation_, kan?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

Sakura mengangguk pasti. "Iya," kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hinata. "Sakura," sahutnya sembari tersenyum hangat. Tak perlu waktu yang lama sampai akhirnya Hinata membalas jabatan tangan dari novelis muda tersebut.

"Hinata. Naruto sudah banyak cerita mengenai novel-novelmu yang menurutnya bagus-bagus semua. Oh iya, tidak ketinggalan tentang novelisnya yang juga cantik," jawab Hinata sambil terkekeh pelan membuat Sakura ikut tertawa kecil sementara Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal karena malu.

Sakura menatap Hinata. "Aku yakin aktingmu pasti bagus, karena aku tau sekali kalau Naruto tidak akan asal memilih artis untuk film buatannya sendiri. Aku juga dulu beberapa kali sering melihat aktingmu, aku paling suka saat kau berakting dalam film _Dust of the Past_ bersama Kiba. Tapi, sayang sekali sehabis itu kau langsung vakum dari dunia hiburan."

"Soalnya waktu itu aku juga harus melanjutkan kuliahku di London. Tapi berhubung aku sudah lulus, aku sudah bisa kembali ke dunia hiburan Jepang. Kau bayangkan saja, di London aku belajar terus setiap hari. Tapi, sekarang aku tidak perlu mual lagi karena menelan pelajaran terus," canda Hinata sambil tertawa pelan diikuti Sakura.

"Aduuh, kalian berdua sudah seperti teman lama saja ya sampai cowok ganteng ini dilupakan begitu saja," keluh Naruto dengan nada narsis sampai akhirnya ia merintih kesakitan saat perutnya dicubit Sakura.

"_Ittai_!" gerutu Naruto sambil mengelus-elus bagian yang merupakan bekas cubitan Sakura.

"Woo, biarkan saja!" balas Sakura pura-pura tidak peduli. "Oh iya, yang ingin kau kenalkan kepadaku hanya Hinata saja? Aku kira saat di telepon tadi kau mau mengenalkanku aktornya juga."

"Iya sih tadinya, hanya saja aktornya belum datang. Paling kira-kira sebentar la—eh itu dia! Gaara!" seru Naruto dengan suara agak lantang sehingga membuat beberapa karyawannya menoleh kepadanya. Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Naruto dan seketika mata _emerald _miliknya membulat saat melihat sosok cowok tinggi dengan wajah tampan yang dihiasi tato 'Ai' dan rambut kemerahan yang begitu familiar baginya.

_Dia … kembali?_

Cowok yang dipanggil Gaara oleh Naruto segera berjalan mendekat sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya dan menaruhnya di dalam saku kemeja. Hinata yang melihat kedatangan Gaara segera menghampirinya dan memberi kecupan singkat di pipi serta pelukan erat kepadanya yang dibalas oleh yang bersangkutan. Kemudian, mereka saling melepaskan diri.

"Maaf aku telat. Biasa, di jalan macet," sahut Gaara dengan nada santai tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan rangkulannya pada bahu Hinata.

Tak ada yang menyadari bahwa pandangan Sakura meredup seketika setelah kedatangan cowok itu yang terlalu tiba-tiba. Ya, _sangat_ terlalu tiba-tiba. Gadis itu bisa merasakan udara begitu pekat sejak Gaara berjalan dengan santainya menghampiri mereka. Dan semakin pekat pula ketika cowok itu dengan entengnya merangkul Hinata di depannya. Di depan Sakura sendiri—

—gadis yang masih kekasihnya.

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Update! Makasih banyak buat **NarutoIsVIP** dan_ **_vialesana_**_ yang udah mereview. Wah, maaf ya kalo mungkin kesannya Gaara jahat ke Sakura (atau malah akunya ke Sakura? o.O) tapi semoga di sini Gaara juga nggak jahat-jahat amat yak, wkwk. Dan oh iya buat pertanyaan kak **vialesana**, Gaara nggak amnesia kok. Dia nggak pernah ngalamin kecelakaan apapun. ;)_

**_Disclaimer:_**_I don't own Naruto and the characters. But I own this story_.

**_Warning:_**_Agak OOC, apalagi Hinata (dia nggak gagap, lebih kayak cewek alami) dan Gaara nggak terlalu dingin banget, kayak cowok biasa aja. Typo dan selanjutnya ada di pemikiran pembaca aja._

* * *

**BAB 2**

"_When I first saw you, I saw love. And the first time you touched me, I felt love. And after all this time, you're still the one I love." —Shania Twain, You're Still the One—_

* * *

Sakura masih berdiri di sana dengan bahu sedikit bergetar. Ia sangat yakin betul bahwa sosok yang tengah berdiri di depannya itu adalah sosok yang sama seperti sosok yang dulu meninggalkannya. Sosok yang dulu begitu dipujanya, memberinya segala kepercayaan. Dan sampai detik ini pun masih sangat dicintainya.

"Sakura-_chan_, ini adalah aktor utamanya, namanya adalah Gaara. Dia teman SMA kita juga kok, kau belum lupa, kan? Itu loh, dulu Gaara sangat populer di sekolah kita. Kau tidak mungkin lupa, kan?" tanya Naruto memecahkan keheningan untuk beberapa lama.

Gaara memandang Sakura dengan bingung. Lalu, cowok bersurai merah itu mendekati Naruto dan berbisik di telinganya. "Memang kita pernah satu sekolah dengan gadis ini?"

Naruto melototi Gaara. "_Baka_, ini Sakura. Yeah, memang sih dia tidak terlalu populer saat di sekolah. Jangan seperti itu dong, bagaimana bisa kau melupakan teman sekolahmu sendiri?" kata Naruto tak mempedulikan delikan Gaara saat cowok berkulit sawo matang itu menyebutnya _baka_.

Hinata kini menatap dua cowok di dekatnya dengan bingung. "Loh? Jadi, kau mengenal Sakura, Gaara-_kun_? Kau juga kenapa tidak bilang kepadaku kalau kalian satu SMA, Naruto?"

Gaara tersenyum kecil. "Aku agak lupa tadinya, tapi aku sudah ingat lagi kok, Hinata. Jadi, Sakura-_san_ adalah novelis untuk film kita?"

"Iya, Gaara-_kun_. Naruto bilang, Sakura itu hebat sekali kalau soal membuat cerita. Dan aku pun sudah beberapa kali membaca novel dia yang sebelumnya dan memang bagus kok. Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir mengenai filmnya bagaimana," kata gadis Hyuuga itu seraya tersenyum dengan tangannya yang semakin memeluk mesra lengan Gaara.

Sakura segera mengalihkan pandangannya ketika ia bisa merasakan kedua matanya mulai terasa panas dan hendak mengeluarkan benda cair dari sana. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat, ia tidak ingin percaya bahwa apa yang dilihatnya kali ini adalah kenyataan. Bukan. Pasti ini hanyalah mimpi. Ia percaya kepada Gaara … yang dulu.

"Jadi, Sakura—"

"Maaf, Naruto, aku harus segera pergi. Aku sedang banyak urusan. Nanti kita lanjutkan saja lewat telepon, aku pergi dulu, ya," pamit Sakura sambil mengambil tas tangannya dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu membuat semua yang ada di situ bertanya-tanya.

"Ada apa dengan Sakura? Apa aku salah bicara, ya?" tanya Hinata keheranan. Naruto hanya mengedikkan bahunya tanda tak tahu, sementara Gaara berdiam diri. Dia merasakan seperti sangat mengenal gadis tadi. Tapi, ia tidak begitu mengingatnya. Lebih tepat, sesuatu yang terjadi antara dia dan Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah lebih tenangan sekarang?" tanya gadis _blonde_ sembari duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, tepatnya di samping Sakura yang masih menatap kosong pada jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan taman luas milik keluarga Yamanaka.

Sakura masih tak menjawab, bahkan sekedar mengangguk atau menggelengkan kepala. Ino menghela napas pelan melihat sikap sahabatnya tersebut. Ia sangat mengerti perasaannya bagaimana sekarang ini. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan bila dilupakan begitu saja oleh orang yang dicintai. Dan ia pun sangat mengerti betapa Sakura sangat mencintai Gaara.

"Kau yakin dia memang Gaa—"

"Aku sangat yakin sekali, Ino. Wajah, suara, cara dia berjalan, matanya, bahkan tato 'ai' di keningnya. Semua sama, tidak ada yang berbeda sama sekali. Tapi, saat di kantor Naruto tadi, aku juga seperti menemui sosok lain dari Gaara. Bahkan dia tidak mengingat namaku siapa, atau barangkali dia memang tidak merasa pernah bertemu denganku," sela Sakura dengan nada serius masih tanpa balas menatap Ino.

Gadis bermata _aquamarine_ itu mengulurkan cangkir teh yang dibawanya. "Kau lebih baik minum dulu, siapa tau kau bisa lebih tenang," tawarnya yang diterima dengan ragu-ragu oleh Sakura.

Setelah meneguk sedikit isinya, gadis bermata _emerald_ itu menyodorkan cangkir itu kembali kepada Ino. Kemudian, Ino meletakkannya di atas meja _buffet_. "Tenten sebentar lagi sampai, dia mengirimku pesan kalau dia sedang di perjalanan."

Sakura memandangnya dengan tatapan seolah Ino melakukan kesalahan. "Kau tidak harus memberi tau Tenten, Ino—"

"Dia berhak tau, Sakura!" kali ini giliran Ino yang menyela dengan nada tegas dan serius. Tak berapa lama kemudian, terdengar suara bel pintu depan rumah Ino berbunyi nyaring. Ino menajamkan pandangannya kepada Sakura.

"Itu pasti Tenten. Kita lebih baik ke bawah," ajak Ino dengan nada membujuk. Sakura terlihat ragu-ragu, namun akhirnya ia menyerah dan mulai mengikuti arah perginya gadis pirang itu.

Ketika di lantai bawah, ia melihat gadis bercepol dua yang baru saja dipersilahkan masuk oleh salah satu pelayan di rumah Ino. Sakura tidak berani menatap Tenten dikarenakan tiba-tiba saja ia merasa malu dengan gadis itu. Ia hanya tidak ingin Tenten menertawakannya bila ia tahu mengenai kembalinya Gaara.

Tenten berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua. Ia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah bahu Sakura dan pandangannya semakin melunak tepat ke mata hijau milik Sakura.

"Ceritakan kepadaku. Semuanya," sahut Tenten.

Sakura memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kau … tidak menertawakanku?"

Tenten menatapnya bingung. "Untuk apa aku menertawakanmu?"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya. "Dulu aku selalu keras kepala setiap kali kau mencoba untuk mengingatkanku kalau di mata Gaara aku itu bukan siapa-siapa. Aku tidak pernah mau mendengarkan nasihatmu, Tenten. Dan sekarang … _itu_ memang terjadi."

"Aku tidak mungkin menertawakanmu hanya karena itu. Aku bisa paham kok kenapa waktu itu kau tetap tidak mau mendengarkanku, wajar saja untuk orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi, sayangnya mungkin kau memang terlanjur jatuh kepada orang yang salah," jawab Tenten dengan nada tidak enak pada akhir kalimat.

Sakura tidak menjawab, tiba-tiba Ino mendengus kesal. "Rasanya aku ingin menghajar bocah pirang keparat itu! Untuk apa sih dia menawarkan _job_ pemeran utama kepada Gaara untuk perfilman novelmu segala?! Seperti tidak ada aktor yang lebih bagus saja."

Tenten memutar bola matanya bosan. "Ayolah, Ino. Kau juga pirang, perkataanmu sama saja mengatakan kalau kau juga keparat."

Ino mendeliknya dan hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun segera ditahan oleh Sakura.

"Ino," sela Sakura berusaha mencegah Ino yang hendak mengeluarkan kemarahannya. "Ini bukan salah Naruto kok. Dia pada dasarnya memang tidak tau apa-apa soal aku dan Gaara. Seharusnya aku bisa bersikap lebih profesional di sini. Aku harus memisahkan mana yang harus aku dahulukan. Dan kalau memang Gaara yang akan menjadi pemeran utamanya dari pilihan Naruto, aku akan … berusaha untuk tetap konsisten."

Ino menatapnya khawatir. "Apa kau yakin? Saki, aku tau sekali pasti rasanya sangat sulit untukmu bersikap seperti itu. Sementara Gaara sendiri dalam keadaan dia menganggapmu orang asing, bahkan pemeran utama wanitanya saja Hyuuga Hinata, yang ternyata adalah kekasih Gaara."

"Aku juga tidak ingin sebenarnya, Ino. Tapi aku _harus_ begitu," balas Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pria dengan tato 'ai' menutup pintu kamar mandi di kamarnya dengan handuk yang digantung di belakang lehernya. Hari itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Hinata yang ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengannya setelah pertemuan mereka dengan Naruto dan penulis cerita yang akan ia perankan. Tapi, ia tidak begitu mengingat namanya siapa.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya yang ia letakkan di atas kasurnya bergetar. Dengan segera Gaara meraihnya dan perlahan senyuman tipis terlihat di bibirnya ketika melihat nama sang kekasih tercetak jelas di layar ponselnya itu.

Ia mendekatkan ponselnya di telinga. "Halo, Hinata. Kau belum tidur? Tidurlah, besok kau kan harus bertemu dengan Naruto pagi-pagi sekali."

"_Belum, aku sih ingin membaca naskahnya Sakura dulu, lagipula aku tidak bisa tidur, _koishi_. Lagipula, kau sendiri juga belum tidur. Hah, atau jangan-jangan kau memang sedang menungguku untuk menelponmu, ya?_" kata Hinata dengan nada bergurau.

Gaara hanya terkekeh pelan. "Kau bisa saja. Iya memang, habis kau selalu membuatku merindukanmu. Ya sudah, kau tidur saja, nanti bisa sakit loh kalau terlalu sering telat tidur. Saranku sih supaya mengantuk kau lebih baik minum susu atau membaca-baca buku saja. Nanti juga mengantuk sendiri kok."

"_Ya sudah, akan aku coba. _Arigatou_ untuk sarannya_. Oyasuminasai, _Gaara-_kun. _Kau juga tidur, ya._"

"Sama-sama. Iya, aku juga ingin tidur kok. Malam juga, ya. Aku mencintaimu," jawab Gaara sembari naik ke atas tempat tidurnya dan berusaha merebahkan tubuhnya yang rasanya begitu pegal setelah seharian pergi menemani Hinata. Tapi untuk sang kekasih, pegal pun tak menjadi masalah untuknya.

"_Aku juga mencintaimu. Sudah dulu, ya. _Jaa ne."

"_Jaa ne_."

Gaara meletakkan kembali ponselnya di atas meja _buffet_. Ketika dirinya hendak tidur, tak sengaja mata _jade_ miliknya menangkap beberapa lembar kertas yang merupakan naskah untuk film yang akan diperankannya mulai minggu depan bersama sang kekasih. Kemudian, diambilnya naskah tersebut dan dibacanya pelan-pelan tiap isi cerita.

Butuh sekitar setengah jam lebih untuk Gaara membaca isi keseluruhan naskah tersebut. Dan seperti apa kata Hinata, ia tak perlu meragukan isi naskah yang ditulis oleh Sakura, memang karyanya sangat bagus. Tiba-tiba saja nama Sakura masuk ke kepalanya, begitu pula dengan rasa penasarannya akan gadis itu.

"Siapa dia sebenarnya? Rasanya aku seperti tidak pernah mempunyai teman yang bernama Sakura," gumam Gaara sambil berusaha berpikir keras.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar lagi, namun kali ini merupakan pesan BBm dari Naruto. Dengan malas dibukanya isi _chat_ tersebut.

'_Gaara, sudah kau baca belum?_'

Dengan segera, Gaara membalasnya.

'_Sudah._'

Gaara menyeringai tipis melihat balasannya. "Tak heran banyak orang yang menilaiku dingin."

'_Sudah? Itu saja? Maksudku tanggapanmu bagaimana? Bagus kan novelnya Sakura? ;)_'

'_Yeah, lumayan lah. Aku jarang membaca cerita romansa yang _sad ending_, jadi oke-oke saja bagiku. Tapi sih ada beberapa adegan yang kurang aku mengerti harus berbuat apa._'

'_Yang mana? Aku sih memang belum baca haha. Tapi aku yakin kok, karyanya Sakura tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Terus kalau kau ingin bertanya apa-apa yang tidak kau mengerti, lebih baik kau tanya langsung saja kepada Sakura._'

Kening Gaara mengerut saat membaca balasan Naruto. Sebenarnya ia tak perlu kontak ataupun nomor ponsel Sakura. Karena menurutnya sendiri adegan yang ia kurang mengerti pun tidak begitu rumit, hanya saja ia hanya perlu penjelasan lebih detil dari Naruto. Namun, jika melihat kondisi Naruto sendiri belum membaca novel Sakura, lalu mau bagaimana lagi?

'_Minta pin BB atau nomor ponselnya._'

Tak perlu waktu 5 menit, Naruto sudah mengirimkan pin BB serta nomor ponsel Sakura. Sejenak rasa ragu kembali menghampirinya. Ia bimbang apakah ia harus menghubungi novelis itu atau tidak. Ia melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.30 malam. Lagipula, memang Sakura masih terjaga di malam suntuk seperti ini?

"Apa boleh buat, deh. Demi kelancaran aktingku juga," gumam Gaara sambil menghubungi langsung ke nomor ponsel Sakura. Perlu nada tunggu ke tiga kalinya sampai akhirnya terdengar suara lembut dari seberang sana.

"Konbanwa_. Ini dengan siapa, ya?_"

Gaara berdeham kecil. "Sakura-_san_, ini Gaara. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu, karena aku menjadi Shigure di film nanti, lalu aku ingin bertanya mengenai salah satu adegan di naskahmu."

Tiba-tiba saja keheningan menyelimuti atmosfer di antara mereka. Entah untuk berapa lama Sakura belum menjawab ucapannya, bahkan Gaara sendiri merasa canggung karena keheningan tersebut.

"_Maaf, ini … benar-benar Gaara-_san_?_" tanya Sakura dengan gugup.

Gaara mendengus lucu mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. "Iya. Aku ini kan aktor, aku tidak mungkin menghubungi orang sembarangan. Itu sama saja seperti menyebarkan nomer ponselku sendiri."

"_Hehe, maaf. Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja kok. Em, tadi Gaara-_san_ ingin bertanya apa?_" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Itu soal salah satu adegan ketika…," Gaara membolak-balik halaman naskah tersebut. "Ini, yang ketika Shigure dan Sachiko di hutan saat hari terakhir studi tur sekolah saat mereka masih kelas 2 SMA. Jadi, aku harus menghina Hinata lebih dulu?"

"_Iya, Gaara-_san_. Karena ketika Shigure menghina Sachiko di hutan itu kan sudah menjadi konflik kedua di cerita_."

"Dan, lalu setelah itu aku mencium Hinata?" tanya Gaara ragu-ragu. Namun, ia yakin betul dengan apa yang tertulis di naskah tersebut.

"_Emm, iya,_" jawab Sakura dengan nada lebih pelan. "_Yeah, aku tau sih memang konflik itu jarang sekali terjadi, dan itu unik, mungkin menjurus ke aneh juga. Tapi, bisa saja kan permasalahan seperti itu terjadi? Apalagi di situ mereka berciuman dalam kondisi seperti '_aku-tidak-tertarik-dengan-dia_' dan itu yang akan membuat Sachiko semakin membenci kepada Shigure._"

"Hm, oke-oke," gumam Gaara dan tiba-tiba ponselnya kembali bergetar. "Sakura-_san_, maaf sebelumnya. Ada telpon lain yang masuk. Nanti akan aku telpon lagi, ya."

Entah perasaannya saja atau apa, Gaara bisa merasakan Sakura tersenyum senang. "Baiklah, Gaara-_san_. Aku … pasti menunggumu."

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Gaara langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Sakura. Ia tersenyum senang saat melihat nama 'Hinata' tertera di layar ponselnya. Dengan segera, ia menjawab panggilan kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa lagi, sayang?"

"_Kau belum tidur, kan? Aku masih belum bisa tidur, Gaara-_kun_. Lalu kata Naruto, dia tidak bisa menemuiku besok, jadi diundur lusa saja katanya. Jadi, aku bisa mengobrol puas denganmu. Kau tidak terganggu, kan?_" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku pasti selalu ada waktu untukmu, Hinata," jawab Gaara sehingga membuat Hinata tersenyum dengan malu di seberang sana. Malam itu mereka habiskan berdua dalam pembicaraan sederhana namun sangat menyenangkan. Bahkan Gaara melupakan janjinya untuk menelepon kembali Sakura, gadis yang masih setia menunggu telepon darinya.

_**TBC**_


End file.
